Shadow Naruto
by iros220
Summary: Naruto was being chased by the villagers again. But what if this time he had a savior, one with unnatural shadow abilities? What if this savior adopted him. Read Nara Naruto, Shadow Naruto, strong Naruto. Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves and all seemed peaceful as people did their business and an occasional ninja can be seen gliding atop the roofs. However if one is to take a second look they can see one Naruto Uzumaki running for his dear life from an angry crowd of villagers.

"Stop! Leave me alone! What did i ever do to you!?" the young blonde said as he ran. He was ansered by a chorus of _Get back here demon _and _Kill it!_ Naruto being frightened even more just ran faster until he saw an alley way. Seeing an oppurtunity ducked into the alleyway only to see, to his horror, that it was a dead end.

"There it is!" the lead villager yelled as he entered the alley. "lets kill it!" Naruto was slowly backing up farther into the wall hoping somehow he would dissapear. Alas fate had other things in mind as the villagers slowly creeped up towards him.

"H-Help! Help me!" the young Uzumaki cried. This was answered by a chorus of laughs from the villagers .

"HA! No one is gonna help a monster like you. NOW DIE" the lead villager shouted as he ran towards Naruto with his pitchfork in front of him ready to stab anyone in the way. As he was mere moments from spearing through Naruto a shadow jumped from a nearby roof top and landed a few feet away from the charging villager. Naruto saw this shadow go through some hands signs and saw what looked like his shadow coming alive and mixing with the crowd of angry villager's shadow.

"Shadow Paralysis Justu success" the shadow stated rather cooly. He then turned to the Naruto and he saw that the shadow was in fact Shikaku Nara. Naruto doesn't know this man personally but he has seen him and heard of him time to time, especially when he went to visit the hokage, or as Naruto calls him "jiji".

"Hey kid you alright?" Shikaku asked. Naruto was about to answer, but he promptly fainted. In all fairness three hours of running and almost getting speared by a pitchfork would tire a five year old out even with outragous stamina such as Naruto.

"Kid! KID!" Shikaku yelled as he ran over to the boy to check his status. After a few moments the Nara let out a deep sigh. _Thats a relief he's just unconcious, _He thought. A second later a squad of Anbu arrived at the scene. Shikaku turned around to face them and said "Take this idiots to the T&I department, i'll bring Naruto to Hokage-Sama. The squad of Anbu nodded and started to herd the mob towards ibiki for some needed torturing. A few shouts of protest came from the crowd, but that was quickly silenced with a few chops the neck.

The Nara proceeded to take Naruto and start jumping rooftop to rooftop towards the direction of the Hokage tower. _Thank kami i came when i did if i was a second too late..._

**Flashback:**

Shikaku Nara exited the bar after hanging with his old teammates. He was planning to get drunk and have fun but if he did he would have to come face to face with the one thing he fears, an angry house wife. He does love his wife very much, but still 'Hell hath no wrath like a women scorned' as the old saying goes. So before his wife can go on about how irresponsible he is and always coming home late, he bid farewell to his friends and made a hasty retreat to the direction of his home with one thought on his mind:

_Troublesome..._

He was halfway home thinking about dinner and plans for future clan events and such, when he heard yelling a few blocks down. Normally no one has that kind of hearing, but being a trained ninja has its perks. The Screaming piqued his curiousity since it has been rather peaceful lately with no missions or extreme council meetings (other than the ones about naruto) so he heads over for _some _exitement in his life. Lazy or not,you cant go months without some action in your life even if your a Nara.

_I just hope its nothing troublesome_ he thought. He turned a corner and he sees a bunch of villagers surrounding an alley and gathering more and more to make a bigger crowd. Seeing no way in he takes to the nearest roof and drops his jaw in shock at what he sees. A dirty, blond haired boy his trapped at the edge of the alley with a terrified look on his face, while a civilian is charging toward him. With his ninja training he rockets in between the two and lands a few feet away from the man with the pitchfork. He quickly sped through seals and his shadow stretched as if it had a life of its own and merged with the crowd's shadows, stopping them in their place.

"Shadow Paralysis Justsu success" Shikaku said and turned towards the young Naruto and immediatly recognizing him as the container of the kyubi. _That explains why the villagers where chasing him_ Shikaku thought. "Hey Kid you alright?"

**Flashback End.**

Shikaku was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he neared the hokage tower. Not wasting anytime he pulled a Shunshin and landed in front of the Hokage at his desk. The old man quickly looked up from his paperwork and saw the Nara in front of him.

"Ah. Shikaku, what can i do for you?" said the Old Man. Before Shikaku could answer The hokage saw the bundle in The Shadow weilders arms and immediately recognized it as Naruto. "What happened?! Was it those damn villagers again?"

Shikaku could only nod as he saw fury on his leaders face. He set Naruto down on the couch and faced the Hokage and told him a brief report on what happened. The aging Hokage could only sit down, rub his temples and let out a long sigh.

Shikaku then spoke up: "Hokage-Sama if i may ask how is this allowed to happen? Surely he has some type of guardian in the orphanage? He could not be just left to wander the town knowing the dangers. Hiruzen could only look up with sad eyes.

"Sadly the orphanage has kicked him out saying he was old enough to live on his own. I decided that was not the best place for him to live and got him an apartment. It is a little run down but its the best i could do and the only place that would rent to him fairly." He looked somberly towards Naruto. "And sadly i cannot grant guardians that wont do away with him because of petty hate or even money. I cannot assign Anbu since we have a shortage since the kyubi attack. I just dont know what to do anymore, it seems whatever i try it always ends up failing."

Shikaku could only look on as he took it all in. He was feeling a number of emotions, sadness for the boy, anger for the orphanage and regret wishing he could of done something. As he took a closer look at his leader his feelings turned into great pain. The hokage was crying. Never in all Shikaku's years had he seen the Village leader so sad. He looked towards Naruto and thought_ mabye its not too late to do something._

"Hokage-Sama if i may ask..." Hiruzen looked up to see Shikaku's light smile. "I Wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki"

**A/N well theres my first chapter of my first story. Kinda short but i like it. Anyways reveiw make suggestions, im open to critism...but not too much. Thanks for reading until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

**Chapter 2: Adoption**

The third could not beleive what he just heard. Shikaku Nara just offered to adopt Naruto, a person who is like his own grandson to him. He himself would adopt him sure, but he wouldnt have the time to and there will be even more attempts at his life if word got out that the third hokage, known as the "God of Shinobi" had an heir and this heir is the vessel of the most powerful demon to exist. It seems though now his prayers have been answered, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but no longer of sadness, but of joy.

"S-shikaku" stuttered the old man. "A-are you really serious about this? If you are not please don't joke with an old man , I've tried to find a good home for this boy but it seems futile, but then you offer an adoption...It seems too good to be true, like a gift from kami herself."

Shikaku could only just smile warmly at his leader. Even if Naruto had a demon sealed inside him and that demon destroyed his home and countless lives have been lost, the hokage could see past that and even care for the boy like family. Truly this is a leader. "No hokage-sama" the nara said. "I'm not joking. It's cruel the way this boy has to suffers, hell beatings and verbal abuse is probably the best thing those idiotic villagers have done to him. I have heard rumors of the 'demon' being burned,electricuted, and even worse. I could imagine my son to have his life and i would want to slaughter all those civillians, hell i still want to slaughter em' and i don't even _know _the blonde. Anyways... I do want to adopt him hokage-sama and teach him how to protect himself."

Shikaku could see the brightest smile on the old man's face, tears of joy running down his cheeks, and hope in the man's eyes. This, however, turned into a frown. "Shikaku.." Sarutobi said in a tired tone. "The civillian council would never allow this, they would do anything in their power to stop this." It was then Hiruzen noticed a look of dissapointment coming from Shikaku.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect this is not a democracy, this is a dictatorship and _YOU _are the dictator. Also even if it was not a dictatorship they are the _civillian _council they only have say in _civillian_ matters. I personally would have kicked them out a long time ago, they're so troublesome."

The hokage was at a lost for words. Had he really lost so much power. Has the civillians really cheated him. Well he for one is not going to sit by and let this happen. But first... "Let me get those adoption papers" said the old man as he opened a drawer.

"Actually..Hokage-sama" said shikaku making Hiruzen look at him questioningly. "You were right about one thing we do need to go over the council about this, it's not every day that a child who holds the strongest demon in him, gets adopted by one of the clans in one of the five great villages. And i would have to get my family situated with this, I'm sure Yoshino would not mind, and im sure Shikimaru would just love someone to play shogi,watch the clouds, and probably help with this training...If he ever gets off of his lazy attitude."

The hokage agreeing with the reason and even chuckling at that last part, just stood up, walked to the couch naruto is laying on, picks him up and holds him tenderly. "Shikaku this boy is one of the most precious things to me...Thank you for taking him in,thank you for helping him in his time of need.

Shikaku grinned. "No problem Hokage-sama, now i could at least let him sleep at my house, i mean what's a harmless sleepover and he'll get to meet the family faster." The hokage nodded and handed naruto to the Nara. "Well i best be off, Yoshino will kill me if I'm later than this." Shikaku then shunshined to his home with an unconcious Naruto.

The hokage could only chuckle has the nara dissapeared from his veiw. He then walked back to his desk, and sat down. _OH kami you sure work in strange ways...But thank you _he thought. He then looked down on his desk to see the bane of his existence...Paperwork. _I really should hire an assistant_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**The Nara House**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikaku appeared before his wife who you could tell was very angry. "Shikaku" she said almost venomous. "have you been out drinking again?" She asked as she stalked toward him with a raised frying pan and kitchen knife. Shikaku could only just sweat, smile, and back away fearfully.

"Now honey I-i was doing something important i had no choice to be l-late." Shikaku stammered while his wife, who now had the shadow of a demon rising behind her to enhance her anger and well downright scariness, came closer and closer. She was about to strike when she noticed the bundle in Shikaku's arm. She lowered her 'weapons' and looked at her husband in confusion. Shikaku noticed this and let out a sigh of relief. He then told the story of the bundle in his arms or more commonly known as Naruto. Soon he was finished and noticed a loving gaze coming from his wife who just tried to kill him minutes ago. _Weird mood swings...Troublesome_. "Anyways i told Hokage-sama he could stay here for tonight and i doubt you have any problems with him being part of the family?"

Yoshino only walked up to her husband with a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him. "You are a good man Shiki-kun, and of course i don't mind him being part of our family. I'm sure Shikamaru wouldnt mind either, i bet he'd love a brother." Shikaku could only smile in affection, happiness, and somewhat relief. Then started having trouble to breathe as his wifes grip on him got tighter and tighter. "I just can't beleive those rotten villagers could do something so horrible, they're lucky i dont go outside and kick all their asses!" Shikaku at this point couldnt breathe and Naruto still in their arms was probably getting squished .

"D-dear your killing us" he gasped out as Yoshino realeased her grip. She then smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"S-sorry" She stammered

"It's alright, it just means you care for him. Now im going to put him in the spare bed in Shikamaru's room. I could imagine the suprise to see a stranger in his room." They both chuckled at this and went to put The blonde Uzumaki in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**The Next Day**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He did the daily things such as brushing your teeth, fixing his hair, the usual. After he was done sprucing up he walked back to his room to see a bundle in the other bed across from his. He walked over to see a blond kid about his age sleeping . Shikamaru just stood in silence for a couple seconds, then turned to the door.

"**MOM!**"

**A/N well theres the second chapter. I got a lot of visits and a number of followers but not that many reveiws. The reviews I did get though were helpful and gave some funny ideas such as Naruto saying troublesome all the time. Now of course that wouldnt be his personality..but im still gonna make him say that when he's in the thanks for reading and please people reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

**Chapter 3:Brothers**

Yoshino Nara burst into the room with a frying pan and frantically looked around until her eyes set on Shikamaru. "What's wrong shika-kun" asked the worried mother.

"Why the hell is there a kid in my room" asked Shikamaru quite lazily. This however made his mother grow a tickmark on her forehead. She raised the pan and whacked Shikamaru on the head with it.

"Don't you dare swear in this house young man" she scolded. "your only five years old."

"Ahh what the hell mom" he yelled as he crouched down on the floor holding his head in pain. And once again Yoshino grew another tick mark, this one noticably bigger. She raised her pan and repeatedly hit Shikamaru.

"What did i just say, you show me no respect in this house" she cried as she basically pounded her son into submission.

"OK OK i get the point, just please stop" he said as his mother's beating came to a halt. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief as he got up off the floor. "Troublesome. Now can you please explain the blonde in the bed?" Yoshino calmed down and put a warm smile on her face.

"That is your new brother Shika-kun" she said awaiting his reaction. At first he was the same stoic Shikamaru, but as the information finally processesed his reaction was somewhat rare in what a Nara could do since they seldom raised their voices...except for the females.

"**WHAT**" He yelled causing a few birds in the surrounding area to fly away, deer to scatter, and people to wander confusingly at what the noise was. After his very short outburst and after his mother finished getting her hearing back he went into full panic mode. "What are you talking about, who is he, what do you mean brother, was he lost,this is troublesome, WHATS GOING ON!" Yoshino promptly shut him up with a smack to the head.

"Now that your calm" she said as he was rubbing his head in irrattation. "I will explain." She then told Shikamaru about what happened, how he was saved and why was he his new brother. Shikamaru,however, was at a lost for words. He had always wanted a brother sure, but one that he could prepare for like if his mom got pregnant. This...this is too sudden, he goes to sleep one night and wakes up with a brother, it's just unreal. Though it is sad the way he was treated Shikimaru isnt sure he could easily accept Naruto into his life so easily, and to top it all off not even the blonde knew of this arrangement. Speaking of which... _how is he still asleep_ he thought as he looked over to the blonde. Shikamaru studied him up and down and side to side.

Yoshino was gauging Shikamaru's reaction and she saw a number of emotions run through his face: confusion, sadness, pity, shock, and more confusion. "Shika-kun" she said gaining his attention. "Just give him a chance kay?" Shikamaru hesisantly he nodded thinking _troublesome _every other second. He would see the kid and how he acts and then he'll judge his worth. Then a sudden thought came into his mind.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. Yoshino just let out a long sigh.

"He's dealing with the annoying council now about Naruto's adoption." Shikamaru nodded at this. He knew of the annoyance that is the council, his dad complained about them on a daily basis saying they have too much power and such. Naruto at this moment decided to wake up, suprising he didnt wake up earlier, he rubbed his eye and stood up from the bed. He turned towards the Mother/Son duo and yawned.

"Whaz happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Council Room**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The civillian council was in an outrage. "How dare you adopt that demon" was one of the more common things heard in the room. Sarutobi presently was rubbing his temples trying to will his headache. He soon got enough of the yelling and stood up and yelled for silence and leaked a fair amount of killing intent. This shut them up quickly and he sat down and sighed.

"Now can we please one at a time state our opinions" he asked.

The council nodded and one woman with pink hair stood up. She was about to speak, however, Sarutobi pointed to her neck before she could utter a word. She sighed, slouched and nodded as she touched her neck and a faint glow came off of her. This was a silence seal, developed by the pervy-sage when the pink haired haruno, as their called, shattered his ear drums when she caught him selling that smut of his. This of course was a problem seeing as he was a strong ninja and is required to have good senses decided to put a seal on her that would drown out her voice, with special permision from the hokage of course. Normally this seal would make a person stop talking altogether, however those blasted Harunos and their voices were so strong the seal couldnt make them completely silent, instead it just drowned out their voice, but not to the point no one can hear them because they're still pretty damn loud.

"Hokage-sama" she said in a quiet tone. "With all due respect it wouldnt be safe for the de-brat to be put anywhere where he could endanger people. What if the Kyubi gets loose! We will all be in danger." The hokage can only let out a snort at this.

"Once again do you doubt the skills of The Fourth, One of the sannin, and me? We all triple checked the seal and it is sound." He said in a tone that left no argument."

It was then Shikaku decided to speak up. "Also i plan to give him special training, with this training he would be able to keep the fox back with his will better than before. Unless of course you ignorant civillians want to keep attacking him, which would probably let the fox out due to the pain and suffering. And would you really want to be enemies with the strongest demon in all the lands?" This made the civillian council pale and the shinobi council to snicker, well execpt the Aburame Clan.

The civillian council then mumbled in agreement. It'd be better to train the boy then to have the lord of all demons on their asses. The Haruno once again stood up "Fine. We are all in agreement to the adoption of Uzu-"

"Oh you decision doesnt matter here." Hiruzen said with a smile. The civillians can only look at him in shock.

" W-what are you talking about we are part of the council we have a say in all decisions!" one fat civillian merchant said.

"Correction you only have a say in civillian decisions, in fact i wonder why we bring to shinobi meetings, you have no power here and no need to know what happens." The villagers were in shock, had they lost all their power gained from the hokage in one fell swoop. They gritted there teeth as they knew the hokage was taking back the throne and they could do nothing about it. The Shinobi council didn't mind the adoption at all. They knew the kid deserved a good home. It was decided the adoption was legal until the villagers butted in with their protests on the 'demon'. "Well" said the old hiruzen. "It seems we have come to a decision, Uzumaki Naruto shall be adopted by the Naras. However, those terms we agreed on shall be kept, they could save his life and give him an advantage in battle." The shinobi nodded in agreement and the idiot council just mumbled, knowing what they say doesn't matter anymore. "You are dismissed. Except for you Shikaku i must speak to you it is rather urgent." Said the old man as everyone else shuffled out of the room.

"What is it Hokage-Sama" Said Shikaku as he approached his leader.

"Shikaku...What i'm about to tell you is an S-Class secret" The third said as Shikaku's eyes grew wide. "I feel the need to tell you about Naruto's parents."

**A/N well third chapters up. I got plenty of good suggestions like Naruto being like Yoshino, pulling out a frying pan when hes mad. That was my favorite. I got some others that are interesting, but im not sure what Naruto will be like. I DO know they will rub off each other like Shikamaru not being THAT lazy and Naruto saying troublesome sometimes (that was a suggestion too). Well anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE REVEIW I NEED ALL THE SUGGESTIONS I CAN GET. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

**(A/N Sorry this took so long my internet died and we couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. Turns out the dog chewed up the wires -_- Anyways here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: A New Life**

Yoshino and Shikamaru were staring blankly at the sleeping blonde who was gazing at them with a sleepy look. It took a few moments for Naruto to register that he is in a foreign room, with people he doesn't know and the last thing he remembers is passing out after _another _maiming attempt. So when this finally got through his skull his brain went on overdrive and he quickly backed up into a corner of the bedroom and started shaking in fear.

"Wh-who are you people" Naruto asked. "A-are you gonna hurt me?" Needless to say both of the Naras where shocked. They had done nothing to instigate him and he was already in the corner nearly crying bloody murder. Yoshino quickly shook herself out of her chocked state and rushed to Naruto's side. The blonde flinched as he was pulled into a warm hug by the female Nara.

"It's ok Naruto we're friends, you are part of our family now" Yoshino said softly. Naruto was at a lost for words, here he was in an unfamiliar house, with a woman and boy he doesn't know, and instead of trying to kill him she runs up to him and hugs him. Not only that she tells him that she is his new family. He would never have thought this was possible.

"F-family?" Naruto asks still skeptical. Yoshino smiles brightly at him and nods. She proceeds to tell him about Shikaku who saved his life and about the adoption. She also introduces herself as Yoshino, his new mother. She explains to him that they never hurt him and will always care for him as long as they can and also everything else that has to do with being a Nara. By the end of this Naruto is just blankly staring at Yoshino. Suddenly tears fall down Naruto's face, a big smile could be seen etching its way on to his face. Without warning he throws himself on to Yoshino and sobs onto her chest. "Mom!" Naruto exclaimed. Yoshino was slightly suprised at this, but then smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. She whispered soothing words such as "it's ok mommy's here" and "It's arlight Naruto-kun you have a family now."

Meanwhile Shikamaru was still in shock after what the Uzumaki exclaimed soon after he woke up. He thought that he and his mother were about to hurt, even possibly kill him. Being Shikamaru he deducted that this boy...his new brother had not had an easy life beforehand. He grew even more suprised when the Naruto threw himself on his mother in a crying fit and yelled 'mom'. AS his mother calmed the boy down and whispered soothing words Shikamaru could only feel happy at the sight. _Mabye..mabye this wont be so troublesome after all_ he thought. Seconds later Naruto's crying died down and he was standing in front of Yoshino, still with a smile on his face.

"Now Naruto" Yoshino said with a cheerful tune. "How about we go meet your brother" Naruto nodded slowly as they walked towards Shikamaru. They stopped in front of Shikamaru with Naruto behind Yoshino's leg looking up at her quiestioningly. She only looked down and nodded and pushed him towards Shikamaru slightly. Naruto took a catious step toward Shikamaru.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto" He said sticking out his hand. Shikamaru stared at his hand for a moment, then took it in his hand and he smiled slightly at Naruto.

"Shikamaru" he replied back. Yoshino smiled happily at the sight. She had no doubt in her mind that they would get along quickly. For now however they would need to go get themselves aqquainted with each other as a family.

"Ok kids, how about you two go play while i finish breakfast. The two nodded and then ran off to go outside to do whatever kids do. Yoshino then went back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast that she was taken away from by Shikamaru's shouting. As she was cooking over the stove she couldn't help but wonder what the two were doing. _Probably playing tag, hide & seek, or just some kid stuff_ she thought to herself. She then decided to take a peek out the window to see their activities. She sweatdropped as she saw the two of them laying down on their backs on a hill watching the clouds. She then proceeded to cry anime style, _Whyyy, now there are three lazy men in this house! _ Was her current train of thought at the moment. Still crying she went back to making breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**With Shika and Naruto**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...You just sit here and watch clouds most of the time?" asked a little blonde. Shikamaru just huffed and turned his head to face him.

"Yea, it's too troublesome to do anything else." Shikamaru replied. Naruto seemed to accept this answer, but soon started fidgeting seconds later. Shikamaru glanced at him and sighed. " It's troublesome, but we can do what you want...for now. Naruto jumped up in joy at this. He never had anyone to play with ever! This was easily the best thing that happened to him!

" I know of a game we can play!" he said jumping up and down. "I've seen other kids playing it in the park, they run around and try to touch each other it looked really fun!" he said as he stopped jumping and put on a thoughtful face. "Although, i dont know the name of it." Shikamaru was taken aback at this.

"You mean tag?" he asked. "You never played before? It is a fun game to play...even though its troublesome." At this Naruto's face beamed with understanding.

"Yea Yea!" he exclaimed. "That's what the kids in the park called it! I wanna play tag!"

"Geez must you be so troublesome. Ok! Ok! We'll play. Since it's your first time playing I'll go easy on you." Shikamaru said with a smug grin. Naruto just nodded in recognition. "Alright i'll count to ten while you go off somewhere and remember once i tag you your it!" The blonde just nodded and ran off. The Nara slowly counted to ten in his head and once he was done he took a look at his surroundings. "OK READY OR NOT I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Naruto at this moment was running through the shrubs in hope that he could get away from his newfound brother. He ran pretty far from Shikamaru even though it has been only ten seconds. Then again why shouldn't he be fast when he has to run away from a bunch of idiot demon haters every day. Naruto stopped aruptly and hid behind a tree, he took note of his surroundings judging which way would be the best route to go. Now Naruto is by no means an idiot, however, he hid this so the villagers hopefully wouldn't attack him all the time, alas that failed. Anyways he is pretty smart for a five year old so he knew two things at that moment. One: is Shikamaru has a huge advantage since he knows his home better than Naruto, and Two: This is probably the best time of his life. He is only five years old and had NO KID TIME whatsover. Usually its running from the idiots, foraging for food or clothing, and trying to learn whatever he could to survive. Well anyways lets get back to the main topic.

Naruto spotted a good tree and quickly climbed up it as fast as he could. And not a moment too soon. The second he settled himself on a branch Shikamaru came bolting out of the bushes and frantically looked around. Naruto held his breath and waited for him to pass. After a few seconds Shikamaru quickly headed down a dirt path leading deeper into the forest. Seeing he was gone Naruto let out a deep sigh. He promptly froze up again as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head only to see the Nara smirking at him in a crouched positon behind him. Naruto just broke into a series of incoherent babbles and stutters.

"Wha-ho-di-...HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oi Oi! Not so loud. I'm right here you know."

"He he sorry..." chuckled naruto as he sheepishly scratched behind his head. "But still how did you find me? I thought i was perfectly hidden!"

"Well my dad has given me some ninja training so it wasn't that hard. Besides a tree isn't a good place to hide you know, that's basically the hopping grounds for Shinobi." Naruto had stars in his eyes. He couldn't beleive Shikamaru had Ninja training! His mind nearly broke as he tried to comprehend all the justus and tactics Shikamaru could possibly do!

"Shikamaru! You gotta teach me that! I wanna be a ninja too!"Shikamaru just sweatdropped at the oogling naruto.

" Ok ok later though because i beleive now..." Shikamaru bolted down the tree and through the bushes. Hard to beleive that he is actually running he should have found it too troublesome, but a kid is a kid. Anyways...

"Oi Shikamaru Get back here!" Said Naruto as he tried to make a hasty chase down the tree and through the bushes. Instead he fell _off _ tree and _into _the bushes. "ow ow ow..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**With Shikaku and the Hokage**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-his parents?" stuttered Shikaku. "I thought no one knew who they were. I thought they died! Did they abandon him?" Shikaku asked. The tired hokage sighed.

"No, nobody abandoned him." Hiruzen replied. "His parents did indeed die in the kyubi attack..They were both near and dear to my heart."

"B-but hokage-sama! Did you not inform us that identity of his parents were unknown?"

"Yes i did tell you that but it was all a lie...a lie to protect Naruto. Many people would indeed try to kill him if they knew who that boy is, especially Iwa."

"I-Iwa? Shikaku tried to get his mind around this. A five year old boy is a threat to one of the great shinobi villages? It seemed preposterous. Why would Iwa want a little boy who was five years old, has blonde hair, and blue...eyes. Shikaku's face twisted into shock. How could he not have seen it before?! The hair, the eyes, and the fact he was born on the same day _he _died! "Yo-yondaime-sama?" he asked. Hiruzen nodded with a knowing look.

"Indeed Shikaku he is the son of the fourth and Kushina Uzumaki." Shikaku's face went to a bigger level of shock if that was even possible. It was obvious if you thought about it. Minato and Kushina were together a lot and seemed like a couple. Then Kushina dissapears for a couple of months and dies the same day Naruto was born. Plus how many people have the name Uzumaki in this world besides Kushina and now Naruto. "Shikaku, you cannot tell anyone the information that has been realeased right now...except to Yoshino, she deserves to know too, afterall she and Kushina were the best of friends." The old Nara nodded. "Now i have a request of you. I wish you to train Naruto to be a Shinobi. I know in fact that he desires this but those villagers" He spat that last word out "would never let him continue with his education. However, they wouldnt have much choice if a major clan was in the way."

Shikaku nodded. " I will do this Hokage-sama. In fact i will teach him our clan techniques. This is not what the old sarutobi expected. He wanted Shikaku to teach the young boy some tactics, tracking and weapon throwing, but this...this would be great! Finally the boy he sees as his grandson would finally get the reward for his torture and suffering. Hiruzen smiled warmly as if a great weight was liftedc of his old bones.

"Thank you warms my heart to hear that. Please take care of him." Shikaku smirked and nodded. He prepared to leave, but the hokage quickly called him. "OH! One more thing." He said as he pulled out a scroll. "These are all the details of the incident surrounding Naruto that night. I would like you to memorize this and burn it." Shikaku took the scroll and skimmed through it. He gasped at what he read, this...this unexpected. Without another word he tucked the scroll in a pouch and Shunshined out of there with one thought on his mind.

_How am i going to explain this to Yoshino without getting killed._

** (A/N well there's the chapter. It is slightly longer than the others and i did want to keep writing but man i dont know how you guys can write so much in one day. I could barely do two thousand words. Anyways reveiw for me please i could always use more suggestions. And if you want to know what's in that folder your gonna have to wait :P)**


End file.
